Radio-frequency devices that operate in the microwave/millimeter wave range are being used in a growing number of applications. Uniform testing of such devices in test fixtures is becoming difficult due to high-frequency input/output signals. Conventional test fixtures implement pogo pins, pin-less interposer sheets, inter-connector films and no-pin techniques to establish electrical connections between the device under test and test circuitry coupled to the text fixture. The conventional connections have problems maintaining uniform contacts during test measurements and wear out routinely in mass production environments.
It would be desirable to implement step connectors in a test fixture for packaged device measurement.